The Homeless Boy
by PooperScooper000
Summary: I could remember it like it was yesterday as I look at his face every day. Just a few years ago, he was the homeless boy at the corner of the street. Broken. Messed up. Dirty. Lost. I watch him smile at me and kiss me like nothing happened, but in his mind, he is trying this best to continue the new life he has now. Riku Gallagher is his name, and this is his story.. AU RikuShi
1. Chapter 1

Xion's POV

"Mom! I'm going out!" I yell , leaving the house. I walked down to my babysitting job, like a usual day. It's not like I had a boyfriend, or a crush, I'm not scene nor emo. Nothing like the stories. I was living the good life.

I stopped when I caught the scent of dirt and mud. I turn my head to that direction and there sat a teenage boy, possibly homeless. I shrug it off and begin to walk. After a few steps away from him, my friend, Kairi, stops me.

"Why were you staring at the homeless boy?" she asked. I looked back. He sat there still, like a statue. "Well, I've never seen him before." I say. "Don't ever do that. Rumors say that he was the son of a drug addict and he was kicked out and has been sitting there for years, doing nothing." She whispers. I laugh at her loudly. "Ridiculous, he would be dead then.", I laugh walking away. "Just don't go near him or else you'll die!" She shouts.

I roll my eyes and kept walking. After a moment, I looked back, Kairi wasn't there. I decided to confront the homeless boy. I walked until I was about a yard away. He turned his head to me. He was dirty. Literally. He looked at me, no emotion at all. That is, until a group of idiots came and spit on him, laughing. They walked away. The boy groans quietly. He wiped his eye and swung his hand to the ground. I frown and confronted the idiots.

"Hello little lady." One idiot says. I balled my hands into a fist and ask them angrily "Why did you spit on him?!" He motioned his hand to the boy. "Just look at him. What a stupid fag." The boy looked down, as if he were dying. I was _really_ mad now. I kicked the idiot in the crotch. "Leave."

I walked over to the boy and looked through my bag. I handed him a water bottle and a banana. I smiled. "Hey, what's your name?" I asked him. He looked up at me but he didn't answer, but I didn't need an answer. I saw his sad aquamarine eyes. I got lost in them. I really did love them.

"Do you wanna stay over my place? I'll help you freshen up." I suggested, trying not to sound like a whore. He didn't answer again, but judging by his arm pushing him up, he trusted me. I helped him up, carefully. He was terribly fragile. He limped along the way. There were silence and stares. Everyone looked at me as if I was clueless and stupid. No and no.

By the time we came to my house, no one was home. As I went to get my keys, he cleared his throat. I turn back to him. "Riku." He whispers in the most quietest voice I've ever heard. "Excuse me?" I ask. "Riku, my name. Riku Gallagher." He says a little louder. I smirk and open the door. "Come in, Riku!" I say enthusiastically as I motion my hand inside. He blushed and looked on the ground. _That's how everything in my life changed. _

**Hey guys! PooperScooper here~! Please no flames, it's my first KH story! xD I do accept constructive criticism! REVIEW, FAVORITE AND ALERT! x3 PooperScooper, signing off. **


	2. Shower time?

-Xion-

When I took him in, I gave Riku the leftover pizza from yesterday. I put it in the microwave and sat next to Riku at the dining table. I stare at him. He was just looking at his lap. BEEP BEEP The pizza's done! I saw Riku jump when the pizza was done. I smile to myself. I walk over to the microwave and get the pizza. "HOT! HOT!" I yelled, tossing the plate. I place it in front of Riku and sit next to him. "_Thanks"_ he mumbles. "Are you okay?" he whispers. He stares at my hands. I blush and start to wave both my hands in front of his face. "U-uh YEAH! I'm fine!" Why was I stuttering? He smiles. "Well, are you going to eat?" He just looks at me, then at his food. He plays around with the pizza, poking the pepperoni and pulling the cheese. He suddenly got out of his chair, and walked to the front door. I chase him and pull his arm. "Where are going?" I ask. No answer. "Where else are you going to go? You have no money, no food!" I screamed. Riku looked at me, shocked. "Sorry for bitching you.." I mumbled. "Just don't leave, those idiots could come back." I said more softly. There was an awkward silence. He just sat on the sofa in the living room. "So you're not gonna eat?" I ask. He grunts. I sit next to him on the sofa.. and I smell him. I make a disgusted look. "Jesus! You reek!" I gagged while he blushes.

I took upstairs to the bathroom. "Strip and go in the shower. You seriously stink." He slowly starts to take his shirt off, blushing, then he pulls it back down. "Do I have to do this for you?" I asked. He slowly nodded, _damn son of-_ I carefully, while blushing, lifted his shirt up. "Well, lift your arms! I can't take it off when your arms are like that!" He obeyed my orders. I lifted the shirt up, and threw it on the floor. I took a quick glance at him, _he had glorious abs. _I facepalmed, ugh, stupid me. I walked to the shower. "Come over here," I told him, and he went over. "Left is hot water, right is cold water," I demonstrated. "And, here, is the shampoo, and that's conditioner, and that's body wash. Oh and sorry, it's all for women, since it's just me and my mom." He nodded. I left so he can undress and take a shower.

I went to my room to finish up some overdue homework. You see, I wasn't the best person when it came to school. I got up from doing my work. The water wasn't running. I barged into the bathroom. Luckily, he didn't lock it. He was sitting on the bathroom floor, only in his underwear. I flushed red, crossed my arms and looked to the side. "Why aren't you taking a shower!?" He looked at me with innocent eyes. I forgot he was a homeless boy, being in an entirely new environment was totally frightening. I sighed, I'll have to do this the hard way. "Get up," I ordered him. He went up, and I went in front of him. I gulped, closed my eyes, and slowly pulled the waist band of his boxers. I looked at his face with one eye, his face was full of shock. "M-Miss! P-please, you don't have to do that!" He told me. He took my hand off his boxers. "I was, I was just thinking. I was going to take a shower after, promise!" He assured me. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Y-You can go now!" He told me, pushing me out of the door. "Give me your clothes so I can wash them!" I yelled and knocked through the door. Then, he tossed all of his dirty clothing to my face. This will be a lot to get used to.

**YES! SECOND CHAPTER, DONE! Sorry for the delay, and the short chapter, but hey, HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY!**


End file.
